Sakura's Hell Petals
by crimson eyed girl
Summary: Experience the world of Gakuen through the eyes of different people as they experiences action, romance and friendship during their time at Gakuen Alice.
1. My First Mission & Hotaru

Sakura Hells Petal

Dedicated To My Imouto-chans : Shainingu etowa-ru, Unrequited Love 143 && Animegodess 1118 33  
"Some moments can bring us together, Some moments can tear us apart, && Some moments can change us forever"  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1: My First Mission and Hotaru

_There's a big mansion/state colored peach, in the backyard you could see in the middle was a beautiful fountain of an angle there sat a little 3 year old brunette girl crying and two little boys trying to comfort her…_

"Ugh, that dream, what was it about?" said a 6 year old brunette girl she was panting and sweating. Her name is Mikan Sakura a.k.a Devil. Her straight hair is hazel brown of color and it was up until her shoulder, her eyes are hazel brown as well, which were very dull, like there was no life in it, her face was pail and stoic which held no emotions

"Might as well get up now," said Mikan to no one in particular but herself in a monotonous tone of voice.

It was 5 in the morning, she got dress in a light gray sweats (the one used for hip-hop), a white t-shirt and some black Pumas. She teleported herself to the Northern Woods, she knew that place very well more than anybody else does. Who wouldn't if you started training at the age of 4. Mikan then started to exercise and do training on her own, until... She threw an ice dagger on the left side of the forest where there was a big tree.

"Persona what do you want" said Mikan through her gritted teeth." Hmm... Very good Devil, but try better next time" said Persona. He is the D.A. teacher and Mikan's trainer and instructor. Persona has messy raven black hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in all black with a trench coat and white mask.

"Tch," said Mikan getting mad about what he said but ignored it instead.

"Tonight you will have your very first mission and you start school today as well," says a smirking Persona. Mikan didn't say anything in response instead she teleported herself to her special-star dorm. As soon as she got there and went to take a warm shower to relax a bit after the training she did. Then she got out and dressed herself in the boys' uniform, ate breakfast and brushed her teeth. Mikan then heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door, she saw a guy, or was it a girl, standing there.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan! I'm Narumi Anjou, your homeroom teacher I'll escort you to the classroom," says a very cheerful Narumi. Mikan gave him a glare and said " Tch who said you could call me that, call me Sakura-san gay-lord!" Narumi just sweat dropped anime style and was kinda scared. "Hehe, why don't get going class is about to start" said Narumi. Mikan followed him, they got to class 2-B you could hear noises, laughing, and other stuff.

"Wait out here until I tell you to come in" said Narumi. The students stopped whatever they were doing and sat in their seats and started to listen to Narumi. Not every day they see Narumi because he is always out with an excuse to not teach."We have a new student today. You may come in," said Narumi  
Student then started to whisper/murmur stuff until the door open and in came Mikan."You can introduce yourself Mik…Sakura-san" said Narumi.

"Mikan Sakura Dangerous Ability" said Mikan in a monotone voice. "Any questions" asked Narumi  
A lot of hands when up, some asked: "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Want to go out?" "What's your alice?" "What's your star rank?"

Mikan looked over at Narumi as if telling him to answer for her. "Class quite down, as to the questions her alices are Nullification and SEC and she is a special star" said Narumi. "Free period, class. And treat the new student kindly. Ja ne! My lovely students," says a smiling goofy Narumi.

Mikan started to walk to her seat at the back row on the left side where the window is, by the time she got there she sat down when she did this, a boy with sandy-blond hair and light-brown eyes came up to her. "Ohayo Sakura-san I'm Yuu Tobita some people call me Inchou, I'm the class representative if you have any questions you can ask me," says a timid Yuu.

"Hhmm" said Mikan with a nod. Mikan then put her feet on top of the desk and a manga on her face so she could go to sleep, the class went back to disaster of course, and as usual the substituted teacher failed miserably in trying to quite down and get the students to pay attention. Mikan, who was getting pissed off because she couldn't sleep, slammed her hand on her desk. Everyone quieted down and looked at her.

"SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP" said a very pissed off Mikan. "Who do you think you are newbie?" says a girl with permed hair and emerald eyes. "Tch are already introduce myself Permy or are you just deaf?" says an annoyed Mikan. "My name is Sumire Shouda NOT Permy," Sumire said, and at the same time introducing herself to Mikan.

"Whatever" said Mikan and just when she was about to seat down...

Sumire used her cat/dog alice and attacked Mikan, she was getting close and had a smug look on her face but before she knew it Mikan was behind her, holding an ice dagger at her neck, she stood there frozen in Mikan's tight grasp. "I suggest that none of you get me mad or pissed and don't ever try picking a fight with me unless you have a death wish, got that?" said Mikan dangerously and venomously.

The class was frightened and threatened with the way the so-called newbie had acted. "Oh, and before any of you forget, my name is Mikan Sakura Devil" Mikan smirked at the frightened class. The commotion which Mikan had caused in class 2-B spread around the whole campus, from Kindergarten up to High School, as if it was a wild fire. They all heard about Mikan and the intriguing commotion she caused and also that she was too dangerous for a 6 year old.

The now infamous classroom went back to normal as if nothing happened, now they know that they shouldn't mess Mikan. Mikan was about to go to sleep but she decide to read the minds of the people around her just for some fun, she really doesn't remember where she got the mind reading alice or the animal pheromone neither the ice alice, water alice, and mark of death, the only thing she knows is that she copied it here at academy because Persona had instructed it. As she was reading their minds two interesting thoughts surprised her, they thought: "I wish I had the courage to speak to her so we can be friends," but Mikan just dismissed it.  
Then after all that mind reading stuff, she went to sleep but it was soon disrupted when a mean and strict-looking teacher came in, everyone was back in their seats in a blink of an eye. The said teacher was looking around and he stopped when he saw Mikan.

"I presume you are the new student that caused the commotion on your first day of school. I'm Jinno-sensei your Math teacher" said Jinno-sensei. Mikan just looked at him lazily for a couple of minutes then decide to go back to sleep when Jinno-sensei started the lesson.

"Sakura-san, wake up! This is not a room where you are supposed to sleep!" yelled an angry Jinno. "Answer this equation 2x10+13 and double the answer Sakura-san, since you were sleeping as if you know the material," said Jinno, demanding for an answer immediately.

"Tch, it's 66" answered Mikan. Jinno was surprise she could answer it but didn't show it, so was the whole classroom. "Very well I'll let it pass this time" said Jinno.

The day pass by fast it was already 8:55pm so she got ready she wore black pants,black t-shirt,black shoes then she teleported herself to the Northern woods. Persona was already waiting there, when she got there he handed her a white mask on the top right and bottom left it was design with swirls and sakura petals at the bottom of designs it was white going into light pink color it was simply beautiful.

"Tonight's mission is to rescue some files the AAO stole from us it hold some information on the people from the D.A. class and don't take the mask off no matter what Devil they don't know about you" said Persona. Mikan just looked at him and nodded, if you see closely you could see worry and other mixed emotions on Persona's face. She then teleported herself into the base they where threw a few punches and kicks she knew she had to kill them but she couldn't and she didn't know then started to run ,she open this door what she saw there made her mad/disgusted/scared but she didn't show it and she managed to control her emotions. There were three guys with alices, she fought them for a while until she killed them without mercy using the Mark of Death alice. Mikan then got the girl and tried to carry her even though she had a few cuts, a bullet missed her but it left a scratch at her upper left arm. But then as she was running in the hall she dropped a sakura petal. Then the petal was surrounded by flames.

It was ironic because the flames didn't burn it instead it made it look beautiful. She then got the girl and teleported them self to the academy. When they got there Persona was there waiting, Mikan started to walk a little bit towards him.  
"Status Devil" asked Persona.

"Success" Mikan stated.

"Who is she Devil?" asked Persona.

"What's your name?" asked Mikan to the girl.

"Hotaru Imai" answered the said girl.

Mikan thought she heard the last name somewhere but didn't think through it because the girl named Hotaru fainted. What Persona did surprised Mikan, he caught Hotaru before she hit the ground.

"She's gonna stay with you until she recovers and everything is settle for her to come here and study" said Persona.  
"Mmmh" was Mikan's reply. Mikan teleported herself and Hotaru back to her dorm. She cleaned Hotaru's wounds, changed her clothes and she was thinking of feeding Hotaru by the time the girl awakens. She also bandaged her injured arm.

In the morning Hotaru woke up she saw food ready on the table with a note.

And it read:

_"When you read this it means you're awake and that I'm not here anymore, as obvious as it seems, help yourself if you're hungry, I left clean clothes you can use in the bathroom after you take a shower, don't worry, I'll come back after a short while."_

When Hotaru got out of the bathroom she saw Mikan and smiled at her. "Thanks for rescuing me and taking care of me Devil" said Hotaru smiling widely this time and went up to Mikan and hugged her.  
Mikan at first was shock but patted her head.

"No need to thank me and you can call me Mikan or whatever you like" said Mikan in a soft, kind and caring voice for the first time.


	2. Hotaru First day and Friends?

**Thank you for those who reviewed and took time to look at my story (8)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

.

.

"I promise you, no matter what happens, when you look back, I'll always be there,

And when the rest of the world walks out I'll still be there

I promise"

Mikan has been in the Academy six weeks and in those six weeks Mikan and Hotaru have gotten really close in those weeks they are inseparable practically training has gotten hard and intense, since her fist mission was a success and has done more missions. She made a deal with the Principle that she would replace all the D.A people but if they let them go and be free and no more recruiting them. Surpriseling the Principle agreed to these terms. The AAO know Mikan as Devil or Sakura Hells Petal because of her calling card she leaves behind. Hotaru is training too because she wants to help Mikan too even though she can't do mission she invents gadgets that may help her on her missions.

_Near a pond there were three little kids playing and having fun with them, there also were six grow ups watching them and talking among themselves. … _

"Ugh" said Mikan she woke up sweating and panting. She started to think why she was having these dreams recentling.

"Might as well get up now and get ready" Mikan said to no one in particular. She went inside her room checking to see if she woken up Hotaru. Remembering in the first place why she was there she gave a little smile. She looked at the clock it said it was 5:00 am so she started to get ready so she could train. She went to Northern Woods and started to run and train. Mikan got in her room around 7:05 am started to get ready for school. She was leaving already for school but before she could leave she left a note for Hotaru.

"_Good luck today and don't forget to eat"_

_-MS_

After that she left for school and sat in her seat. She put a manga on her face in went to sleep. Students started to come in some people stared at her but knew to not disturb her after the incident with Sumire. After a while the heard the door open and in came Narumi twirling in a pink frilly dress. Everyone was used to seeing him like that it wasn't anything new but him being there on time was. They were curious as to why though.

"Ohayo my lovely students" said Narumi

"Ohayo" said only three student and you may know who those three are

"I have an announcement to make, we have a new student" said Narumi

"Is it a girl" asked some guys

"Is it a hot guy" asked some girls

"Calm down everyone and you may come in now" said Narumi

Hotaru came in as Narumi kept talking he said towards her "You may introduce yourself"

"Hotaru Imai, Invention, Three Star and in D.A" said Hotaru

"Anyone has question?" asked Narumi

Somewhere goanna ask but she gave them a deadly glare so they didn't.

"Hotaru-chan you may sit in the last road on the right side of the class room and last seat like Sakura-chan" said Narumi

Hotaru gave him her deadly glare and shot him three times with here Baka gun

And said "Who gave you permission to call me that"

Narumi just sweat drop anime style and said "Gomensai Imai-chan"

"Hmmph" was Hotaru's response and went to her seat

"Treat her nicely everyone, free period ja ne everyone" said Narumi

When Hotaru went to her seat a boy with sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes approached her

And said"Ohayo I'm Yuu Tobita or also known as Incho, if you need help you can ask me and I'll help you" said Incho. Hotaru just nodded as a response. Yuu just went back to his seat and resume doing what he was doing. Everyone then started surrounding her and asking questions, but she just ignored them and started working on invention. Sumire got fed up with her attitude so she shouted at her "Who do you think you are new girl" asked Sumire Hotaru just stared at her and then started to work on her invention again. Sumire got mad because of her actions so she transformed to her cat/dog alice and started to charged towars her, Hotaru was goanna react but something happen that made everyone stop what they were doing. They heard a seat chaired screeching and everyone turned towards Mikan.

"What the hell is going on in here" asked a very pissed off Mikan since the woke her up from her nap

"This new girl was acting coaky and I was going to teach her a lesson" responded a trembeling Sumire. Mikan turn towards the new girl and was surprised that it was Hotaru but as quickly it appear it disappeared. Mikan then looked very deadly.

"What the hell where you going to do towards her and Permy" asked in a venomous voice Mikan

"She was being rude and mean towards the others Mikan-sama" said a very afraid Permy

The next thing that happen in a flash, it shocked and scared everyone. Mikan had pinned Permy towards the wall and had a ice daggered towards her neck. (déjà vu anyone :))

"IF ANYONE TRYS TO HURT HER YOU WILL DEAL WITH ME" said Mikan in a dangerously low voice

Everyone was too afraid to responde they just nodded their heads to say they undestood. Mikan then set free of Sumire she was too shocked to move. Some people helped her towards her seat. With that done Mikan decide to skip class. She walked towards her Sakura tree she found while she was roaming the school. She jumpe up towards tha branche in picked the big one so she could take a nap.

**Hotaru pov**

I was just working on my invention to see if it could help out Mi-chan in her missions while those annoying people kept bugging me with stupid question. Then this girl with like seaweed hair started to shout at me. "Who do you think you are newbie" I just stared at her but then started towork again because this was so much more important than her rumbling. I didn't notice she was going to attack me until I saw Mi-chan had her pinned towards the wall with an ice daggered. After all the commotion that happen Mikan left that classroom I guess she is going to skip school again. Hotaru just sighted and started to get ready for her next class that was Math.

Jinno-sensei went inside the classroom everyone went to their assigned seats.

"I presume you are the new student" stated Jinno- sensei

Hotaru just nodded her as her response. Jinno-sensei started his lesson after his class and two more were done it was lunch time. As the bell rang signaling it was lunch time Mikan came in but there was something wrong with her.

**Mikan pov**

_Two little boys were making their way toward a little girl wearing a white sundress, they had something behind their hands, and the two little boys were goanna give to her…_

Mikan just woke up disoriented and feeling déjà vu but she couldn't quite place it why. Unconsciously she touched the heart pendent she wore every single day. The pendent was unique it had Sakura petals engraved on one end with white diamonds as the outline for the Sakuras a thin silver chain for it, behind the locket there was words engraved in French it said _**" plus que ma proper vie" **_There was two pictures on each sides on the left side there was a picture of three little kids smiling goofling one boy had dirty blonde hair and twinkling brown eyes he was on the top right, on the top left there was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes you could see his eyes sparkenling with happiness, in the middle there is a little girl with hazel brown hair that was curly and hazel brown eyes, she was missing one teeth. On the other side of the locket there was a picture of a beautiful couple you could see something of each one in the little girl. Mikan got of the tree as she heard the bell signaling lunch time, she went towards class room 2-B. She stands in front of the class room a give out a small sight and open the door. Mikan then looked at Hotaru as if saying to follow her. Hotaru follows her towards the Sakura tree, Mikan then feels five presences following them, but she knows who they are, and wants to see what they want. They get towards the Sakura the two of them are seating down, Hotaru starts to eat when the five presences reveal themselves. "Umm…Hi Sakura-san and Imai-san" said a pink curly hair girl with pink eyes and a friendly smile. "My name is Nonoko Ogasawara and this is my best friend Anna Umenomiya" said Nonoko while pointing towards a girl with blue straight hair and blue eyes. "You already know Incho, Sumire and Mochige" said Nnoko. "We were wondering if we could be friends" said a very shy Anna. Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other as if they were talking with their eyes. "Yes" said a smiling Hotaru and in a flash Hotaru and Mikan where tackled by two big bear hugs. Nonoko and Anna finally understood what they did and let them go. They both kept repeating "Gomensai" until Hotaru said "It's okay". After that everyone was talking animated about random stuff but it was mostly Nonoko, Anna, Inchio, Hotaru, Sumire and Mochige while Mikan listened. When lunch ended they headed towards their classroom people were staring at them and whispering about them because they saw Inchio, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Mochige and Hotaru with Mikan. Mikan got to her seat and stared out the window thinking about her missions. She stopped thinking when she felt Persona presence, got up and opens the window and jumped out head towards the Northern Woods jumping from tree to tree. "What do you want Persona" asked an annoyed Mikan, Persona and her have gotten a little close they act towards each other as brother and sister but keep a faced in front of people but Hotaru is the only one that knows because the three of them treat each other as family.

"Is that a way to greet your Nii-chan" said a smirking Persona

"Whatever" said Mikan

"I came to tell you imouto-chan that Ru-chan room is ready and you have a mission today too" said Persona out of nowhere since he bonded with them he would call them nicknames. Sometimes the girls would get annoyed but deep down they liked it.

"Okay I'll tell her Rei-chan" said a smirking Mikan and with that she left a very annoyed Persona.

Mikan went straight towards the dining hall spotted the others, she just got water and an apple.

"Hi Mikan-chan" "Sakura-san" was heard at the table Mikan just nodded at them and sat beside Hotaru

"Ru-chan your room is already ready" whisper Mikan very lowly so no one could hear but them two. "Okay Mi-chan" said Hotaru

Mikan stared at the clocked and it already said it was 8:50 pm so she started to get up and left. Mikan started to get dress she put on some black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, her black converse and last but not least her infamous mask. She teleported herself to the woods.

"On time as always Devil" said Persona in a monotone voice

"Hmm…was is the mission about" asked Mikan in a monotone voice

"Your to retrieve a alice stone and some disc that are located on the top floor of the building" said Persona. Mikan just nodded her head. If you look close behind the mask of Persona there was a flash of worry but as soon as it appeared it left. Mikan could sense he wanted to tell her something more but didn't press about it. Mikan was leaving and thought she heard Persona voice with worry and concern

When he said "Be careful and come back safe Mi-chan" she didn't imagine it because the wind carried that message towards her.

Mikan was panting she had cuts everywhere on her body and had a bullet on her left upper arm. Covering a little boy and a boy about her age with her body as a shield.

**Flash Back**

Mikan just got there on the warehouse she took out 20 non alice agents. There were 220 agents left. She shot, stabbed and killed 110 alice and non alice agents. There were 10 more agents 7 were alices and 3 weren't. She could have taken them out easily but she was too tired so she made a duplicate of herself to distract them for a while. Mikan ran towards a room thinking it was the staires but instead it was a room. The room was filthy, dirty and messy, it had rats and insects but what caught her eyes made her pissed off. In the middle of the room there laid a little boy about the age of 2 years old. She walked towards the little boy carefully so he wouldn't get scared. She reached him and started to talk to him

"Hey little boy what's your name" asked Mikan in a gentle voice

The little boy looked up at Mikan and what he did surprise her, he junped at her and hugged her tight. The little boy started to cry. He open his mouth to talk but no words came out and he tried again.

"My name is Yoichi Hijiri, are you here to save me" asked Yoichi in a timid voice

Mikan hesitated but then answer confidently and firmly "Yes." They were goanna leave until they heard a voice cried out "HELP" Mikan turn towards the direction of the voice. There laid a boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, you could see he was hurt badly. Mikan went towards him and decide to help him. He looked familiar but she couldn't place why.

**End of flash back**

Mikan was getting ready to attack but her vision was getting blurry and she felt dizzy. The last thing she saw thought it was Persona and the last thing she hear were shout of "Mi-chan" "Nee-chan" "Imouto-chan" before she blacked out.


	3. My Unkown Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

:

:

"**Leave the past in the past. There are reasons why it doesn't make it**

**to the future. But if it does, destiny had something to do with it."**

**Persona Pov**

I have this strange feeling that something isn't right. I can't quite place though, is when Mikan was going on her mission. His eyes widen on the realization he just made and that's when thoughts keep racing to his mind. He knew he had to compose himself if he was going to do something about. He couldn't help but worry for his imouto-chan even though he didn't want to admit it he really cared for her and Hotaru. They are the only family he has left and would protect them if it cost him his life. He went to Hotaru room luckily she was alone, he was happy for his sisters that they had friends.

"Hotaru" said Persona in a monotonous

Hotaru saw it was Persona and knew there had to be something wrong because the only time he calls her that is when there is people around or is something really serious.

"What wrong Persona?" asked Hotaru

"I need you to have doctors ready when I come back" said Persona

"Why did something happen to Mikan?" asked a very worry Hotaru

"I'm not sure yet but you need to do that and stay calm" said Persona in a soft voice

Hotaru ran where he was and hugged him, at first he was surprised but return the hug

"Okay I can do that Nii-chan be safe and bring her home" said Hotaru in the verge of tears

"I will" said Persona and with that he disappeared

I got to the warehouse just in time I saw my imouto-chan covering two boys with her body. I knew I had to act fast if I was goanna save her. There were about 50 agents left so I used my Mark of Death to finish them fast. When I checked if everyone was dead I went to my imouto-chan. I didn't get there on time she was falling but before she fell she whispered "Help them" and blackout. I got her and turned towards the boys.

"Come with me" I said in a monotonous voice

They just nodded their heads and we teleported towards the hospital. Hotaru was already there with the doctors. I gave her towards them and they rushed her towards the E.R room. The doctors that aid her was Subaru Imai, he also is Hotaru brother which she doesn't know yet. He came out of the room.

"Her conditions are critical, she lost a lot of blood, and her gunshot wound on her upper left arm got infected which caused her to get a high fever of 105.5." said Imai

"When will she wake up" asked a teary eyed Hotaru

"We don't know just yet, is up to her when she will wake up, but we are doing everything to lower her fever" said Imai

One week and two days she been out sometimes she wakes up but then goes back into a coma like stage. Finally on Monday when we were seating on the chair I saw she opened her eyes. I went to call for the doctors.

**Hotaru Pov**

We were just seating there when she finally woke up. I couldn't believe I thought I had lost her but no she is fighter. I was afraid when they first brought her, she was badly wounded but then I saw why she helped those two boys and let her guard down. I knew she is a kind person even thought she won't admit it. The doctor came in Persona one time told me Subaru was my brother. They took out the tubs that were helping her breath.

"Ru-chan don't cry, I'm not worth your tears" said Mikan in a raspy voice

I haven't notice I was crying until she told me. But then I understood what she said and it got me mad.

"Baka how can you say you're not worth it, you're and so much more" I said to her

She just shrugged her shoulders. She clearly doesn't see herself, I wish she did, she is a magnificent person.

"Do want anything" I asked her to change the subject

"Water please and do you know what happen to the two boys" asked Mikan

I gave the water to her and answer her question

"I know that they are going to attend the academy but they are here too, so they could get better and checked out for any possible problems they may have" I told her

She just nodded her head then she began to speak

"What have you told the gang that I haven't been to school" asked Mikan

"We just told them you just had a high fever and couldn't attend school for a while" I said

"Okay, they can't know what I really do "Mikan said with finality meaning to not argue with her

"Hmmph" was my answer to her

"You need to leave her so she can rest" said my brother

"Bye Mi-chan" I said

"Bye Ru-chan" said Mikan in a barely audible voice

**Mikan Pov**

_Everywhere I turned it was pitched black. I yelled for Ru-chan and Nii-chan but no one responded to my cries. I felt so alone than before, I knew that letting in people was going to be a mistake. You can never trust anyone but yourself. Just as I was seating there two couple were coming towards me, but I couldn't see their faces. I got in a defense stand if they tried to attack me. The women started to speak._

_"Baby don't you believe that you know it isn't true" said the women_

_"Who are" was my response_

_"We can't tell you just yet, you have to figure it out on your own" said the man_

_"You're never alone darling" said the women_

_"It's time for you to wake up Princess" said the man_

_"Wait who are" I asked them_

When I woke up I notice there was Hotaru crying. I didn't know how to comfort her or what to say. I told her what came to mind. We talked a bit until it was time for them to go.

On Tuesday I decided to leave, I notice there was a window open in my room I jumped from it towards a tree that was close to the window. I walked towards my Sakura tree it been blossoming beautifully since it barely mid April. I was getting ready to rest until the two boys I rescued came towards me. The little boy started to talk. What he said surprised me but I didn't show it.

"Nee-chan you're okay, I got worry" said the kid

"Who are you" I asked him

He looked like he was ready to cry, so I said in a gentle tone

"Hey look at me, I don't remember much but I'm pretty sure if you tell me your name I might remember" I told him

"My name is Yoichi Hijiri" said Yoichi in a whispered voiced

"And what about you" I asked the other boy at first he looked shocked but I didn't know why and strangely he looked familiar.

'My name is Kokoro Yome but call me Koko" said Koko

"How old are you guys" I asked

"I'm 2 years old" said Yoichi

He could speak really good and clearly for a little boy

"I'm 6 years old" said Koko

"I'm going to call you Yo-kun if its alright with you" I asked Yoichi

"Hai Nee-chan" said Yo-kun

"Do I know you from somewhere, you look familiar" I asked Koko

"Yes, you do know me but sit down first" stated Koko

"You may not believe this, I don't know what have you gone through or what they did to you to forget but…" said Koko but left the sentence hang

"We, I mean I'm your cousin we have another cousin, do you still have the locket your parents gave you for your second birthday" asked Koko

I was still shocked with what he told me but I still nodded my head. I got the locket and showed it to him.

"That us Ruka, you and I and in the other side are your parents" stated Koko

"What does the engraving mean" I asked him

"You already forgot Mi-chan" asked a surprise Koko

"Yeah, I don't anything from my past" I told him truthfully, I got a feeling I could trust him

"And you were the smart one of all of us, you have a photographic memory" said Koko

"I know I do but I can't remember the past" I told him

"In that case it means more than my life" said Koko

"What happen to our family" I asked him

"Truthfully I don't remember much but just the grownups saying to hide then everything else is blank" said Koko

"Don't worry we will figure it out" I stated

"I'll always be here for you Mi-chan" said Koko confidently and with security

I notice that Yo-kun felt asleep in my lap. He looked peaceful and like a little lost boy.

Then in there I made my mind to keep him and take care of him as if he was mine.

"I'll help you out" said Koko

Koko saw me confuse and answer my unspoken question.

"I got the Mind Reading alice" he said

I nodded my head. I made up my mind that I would figure out my past and protect those who are dear to me with my life.


	4. Holiday, Helping and Two New Students

This Chapter is Dedicated to **MiNsEi** thank you for being patient for this appearance (;

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

:

:

**"We could keep trying but things will never change, so I don't look back. Still I'm**

**dying with every step I take, but I don't look back…And it hurts with every heart beat…"**

**-Robyn "Every Heart Beat"**

**Mikan Pov**

It's been four years since the incident and since I met Koko and Yo-kun. They were a great addition to the group. Its December 24 the day were the Christmas dance begins. Everyone in the classroom was happy about it and I got annoyed so I decided to go towards my Sakura. In the way there I bumped with a guy that has bluish-raven hair and blue eyes, has a star on the left cheek, also about 6'0. He was walking with a girl that has pink curly hair that stop at her shoulders and pink eyes, she about 5'5. I gave him my deadly glare and started to keep walking until I heard someone yell a cruel comment to him. There stood a group of guys that looked that where in middle school. I turn around and started o speak to him.

"What did you say" I ask in a monotonous voice

"I told him he should get lost and I don't know why they let in freaks in this school" said the guy with dark hair. He is the leader of the group that is behind him. His reply made me mad, he doesn't understand what it feels like to be treated like a monster or a killer.

"In what do you think you're better than him" I asked in a low but meaningful voice

"Yes, his alice is useless, get lost kid before you get hurt" reply the guy

"Oh yeah well show me what you can do if you're so great one on one" I told him

"Okay but don't go crying if you get hurt" said the guy cockily

"hmmph" I reply with a smirk

"I wouldn't be smirking if I was you, ready go" the guy said

They guy started to charge towards me, big mistake but I decide to toy with him. I dodge them easily and kept repeating the same movement. He threw some punches and one time a kick but that was it. I saw him signaling something towards his buddies so I decided to read their minds.

"_When she isn't looking trip her Kei" he told a guy with brownish hair. Kei just nodded his head_

"_All of you when she falls corner her and start to attack" this time everyone nodded their heads_

Mmm…well two can play this game. I decide to let them go with their plans, then the Kei guy tripped me and everyone started to attack me but they were too slow. In a flash I was behind their leader that found out his name was Tadase. I had an ice daggered towards his neck and whispered venomously "Don't place with a girl, who can play better"

He and his gang stood frozen it their spot.

"If I hear that you're causing trouble to anyone you will deal with me and that's not all that going to happen to you guys take it as a warning SCRAM" I hissed

They started to run with their tails between their legs. I started to walk away when the guy with the star tattoo yelled

"Wait… arigato my name is Tsubasa Ando and this is Misaki Harada" said the guy

I just looked at them one moment then started to walk away. Finally I got to my Sakura tree and jump towards the high branch and lay down. I started about everything that has happen to me. I have been going to more and more missions but I still could manage. Koko, Hotaru and even Yo-kun try to go on missions with me but I keep them from finding out when they are. They couldn't and wouldn't handle what I go through each day when I go on missions they're too innocent for those things I see. Though they do train when I train so they can defend themselves but Yo-kun only does the basic since he is 6 years old. When he turned 4 years old he started to call me Kaa-san. The gang got surprise but then got over it because it seems natural. The gang still doesn't know I go to missions since I can use the healing alice if I have scratches or easily healing wounds. I have gotten stronger, faster, agile, and smarter, the missions aren't that hard anymore for me to do since I've been training harder and it's been long time doing them. In two weeks it will be my birthday, I will be turning 10 years old. Koko and I have gotten close, only the gang know he is my cousin, some people think we maybe dating but we just ignore those dumb people. Persona and Koko are close too they have their own bond. People are even more afraid of me that before. I know what they call me behind my back and say about me. People address me as Devil or Sakura Hells Petal (SHP) because of my calling card. The only people that know I'm Devil is the former D.A class and higher ups. I saw Ru-chan, Koko-kun and Yo-kun walking towards me.

"Hey Mi-chan" both Ru-chan and Koko said

"Ohayo Kaa-san" greeted a happy Yo-kun

"Ohayo" I reply

"Are you ready for Christmas Yo-kun" I asked him

"Hai Kaa-san" he said with a big smile and a laugh

I couldn't stop myself from laughing from his antics. When I'm with them I could be myself and not worry. I felt a presence behind the bushes beside the big old tree. I threw an ice daggered towards that direction but purposely missed because they never seen me in action and kill someone, they would anytime soon.

"Come out and show yourself" I stated

"It's me I wanted to give you something as a thank you for what you did" said that Tsubasa

"Yea and thank you again for helping out this idiot" said the Misaki girl

"Hey I'm not an idiot Misaki" said Tsubasa

What she said amused me but I didn't show it. The three of them looked at me with questioning gazes. As if they understood me when I said through my eyes I would tell them later, they nodded their heads.

"Hmmph" was my reply

Tsubasa had a box in his hands that I notice were Fluff Puff. Koko went to get it and gave to Yo-kun.

"Hey you fight great like that kid they always talk about" said Tsubasa

Misaki went and hit him and said idiot what are you rambling about. Tsubasa was massaging his head until he said.

"Hey I know their name is something like Devil or SHP" said a thinking Tsubasa

Koko and the rest looked amused, Koko started to laugh and said

"Dude that because she is her" stated Koko as if was the obvious thing

"WHAT" said a shock Tsubasa

It was getting noising so I started to head towards the Northern Woods. They were calling after me but I decided to ignore them. I felt a very strong and dangerous aura that I have become familiar with.

"Persona" I said thru gritted teeth keeping the façade on

"Mikan or should I say imouto-chan" said a smirking Persona

"What do you want" I asked him

"It's time the academy know who is Devil and you know the reasons why" said a monotone Persona

"Hmpph" I said thinking about the student the AAO keeps taking to figure out Devils identity

"When will they know it's me" I asked him

"Soon until a week after your birthday" he stated and with that he disappeared

**Koko Pov**

When Tsubasa and Misaki people left we started to talk about our plan.

"Ru-chan is Mikan close by" I asked her

"No she is talking with Persona" said Hotaru

"So is settled we're going to have the party in your lab Hotaru" I told them both

"Yeah I'll everything ready for her birthday" Hotaru said

**Mikan Pov**

Christmas was good but then I had to go on a mission again and came back in the no one of Christmas. The gang made a surprise party for me and they celebrated while I watched them. I kept wondering how would the react when they found out I was Devil the dangerous person.

**One week has passed (Jan 8)**

I knew today was the day I would reveal myself but I didn't know the plan on how was it going to happen. Thoughts were running through my mind until I heard a door open and reveal a Princess dressed Narumi

"Ohayo my lovely students" greed a cheerful Narumi

"Ohayo" some students greeted back

"I have an announcement to make" started Narumi but Koko cut him short

"We have two new transfer students" stated Koko

"Well with that said you can come in" said Narumi

Two boys came inside the classroom. One has blonde hair and cerulean eyes, he oddly looked familiar. Koko turn to me when he saw him. The other guy had raven hair and beautiful crimson eyes I have ever seen.

"You can introduce yourself" said Narumi

"My name is Ruka Nogi, Animal Pheromone, Laten Class" said the blonde hair boy

"Natsume Hyuga" said the raven hair boy

"Free period my lovely students and treat them nicely and by the way your partners are Mikan and Natsume also Ruka and Hotaru" said Narumi

When Narumi left they surrounded then and started to ask questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" "We should go out on a date!"

"What's your star rank?"

Koko walked over where I was at then fallowed Hotaru, Yo-kun and the gang. I know Koko wanted to say something but I figure it would best talk about it when we are alone. I could tell Hotaru was pissed off with Naru because she has a partner. But didn't really mind because, he would bring her money.

I felt Persona presence but he was near the new students and that got me confuse but I didn't show it. I learn how to mask my emotions real good.

Everything happened so fast that it seemed surreal. Persona was standing by the Natsume guy and talking to him but I could hear what he was saying. I got pissed because I made an agreement with the Principle that he wouldn't recruit people. I charged towards Persona and pinned him towards the wall.

"I thought the Principle and I made an agreement of not recruiting people anymore" I hissed at Persona

Persona then tried to punch me but I dodged it quick and then threw a quit kick the fight was a blur because we are too fast.

"Stop Devil before you get grave consequences and follow me" said Persona an expressionless

That's when I understood that was the plan so they could finally know I'm Devil. Everyone from the classroom stood there shocked from the revelation except three people and the new kid name Natsume he masked quit well his shocked expression. After quickly looking at the three I walked towards the window and jump tree from tree until I got towards my Sakura tree. I sat at the top branch and started to relax. Persona then got there.

"Good job Devil" said Persona in a monotone voice

"Hmmph" was my response

"A warning would have been nice so I could be ready" I stated

"But then where would the fun be at" said a smirking Persona

I looked at head and saw Hotaru, Koko and Yo-kun were coming.


	5. AN

**A/N**

I am sorry I have not updated this story in such a long time! I promise I will continue to write this story. The problem is I need a Beta if anyone wants to do it please leave reply to this. I would be so thankful and really appreciate it.


End file.
